Come What May
by rika07
Summary: When her parents are murdered, Danielle Monroe steps forward and takes care of her little sister, longing to return to her ordinary life. Now, on the verge of her big break, an ecounter with two people makes her realize she was never ordinary after all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Now listen closely Samantha. This is real important. I need for to you to behave for the babysitter while I go out for a little while, ok?" Danielle Monroe warned her little sister. She was dressed up in an expensive business suit that she had borrowed from her best friend. "If I get this job, our lives will turn around and everything will be better. But I need to know that I don't have to worry about you. Can you do that for me? Please?" 

The eight year old looked up at her older sister. "Yes Danni. Don't worry. I'll be good, I promise." she said with a child like sincerity.

"I know you will Sam." Danni smiled. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes until six. The babysitter should be here any minute. "Sam, why don't you go brush your teeth, that way you don't have to worry about it later."

"Ok." The little girl walked across the room to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Danni had been taking care of Sam ever since their parents were murdered just before the girl's fourth birthday. Danni had already been legal and took full guardianship of her little sister. She heard Sam turn the faucet on and a knock at the door simultaneously.

She sighed and opened the door to the let the teenager in. "Good evening Amanda. How are you?"

"Hey Danni. Sam brushing her teeth?" Amanda said.

"Yes."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How about you? You nervous?"

Danni gave a little chuckle. "More than anything. I hope it doesn't show up during the interview."

"I doubt that's the problem you'll have, if you have one at all." Amanda pointed out.

Danni nodded in acquiescence. "Unfortunately, I think I agree with you but I'm hoping this suit will help out with that."

"You look very professional."

Danni smiled. She could always count on Amanda to speak her mind. Sam came out of the bathroom and ran into Amanda's extended arms.

"Mandy!" the child said as the girl swooped her up and hugged her.

"Hey little one. How're you?"

"Danni's gonna get a job."

The girl gave an overdramatic gasp. "She is?"

"Yeah! And then we can move and get a nicer home. Another leak sprung up in the kitchen."

"Samantha!" Danni's voice came out sharper than she had meant it to be.

Sam shied. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Amanda smiled. "Never mind that. Danni, if you don't leave, you'll be late." she cautioned.

Danni sighed. "I know." She opened the hall closet and looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time.

The suit did add some years to her but not much. Danni was twenty-three but didn't look much older than Amanda who was sixteen. She remembered also that her mother looked young for her age and guessed that it was a familial trait. Her auburn hair, normally past her shoulders, was pulled up into a tight bun. She had used little makeup, for she had naturally good-looking skin, and, with the gray business suit, she looked at least twenty. Maybe. She used eyeliner and mascara to bring out her green eyes and a natural looking eye shadow to make them stand out. In truth, there was only one blemish on her entire body. A slight scar formed a crescent moon shape on her forehead, a little to the right from the center. She used concealer and base to try and cover up the mark. She received the affect the night her parents died.

She had just come home from school and noticed the door wide open. She ran inside, searching for her parents and for Sam when she found her mom and dad on the floor on the living room, dead. Her mom was on her stomach, her head turned at an odd angle and her dad was lying across the coffee table, hands tied behind his back. A single gunshot in the back of the head stained him with blood. Terror shot through her and she fought her initial response to collapse and cry as she ran up the stairs into Samantha's bedroom. The attacker had made it there first and was leaning over her sister in her bed when she rushed at him, using a lamp as a club. She hit him two good times, breaking the light bulb, before he pushed her to the ground. She landed face first in broken glass, and was cut on the forehead.

Blood cascaded down her face in a crimson waterfall but she picked up the shards and threw them at him, hitting him in the face and eyes. His hands flew to his face and he screamed in pain, stumbled out of the house, leaving the girls alone.

Danni wiped most of the blood off, smearing it over her nose and cheeks, and checked on her sister, praying to God that that monster hadn't hurt her. Samantha was lying huddled under the covers and Danni took her in her arms, rocking her back and forth, and crying silently in her golden hair as Samantha clung to her.

That night, she assumed full guardianship of her sister, quit school, got a job, and found a place for them to live. She put the money she had saved up for college as a down payment for the rattrap they lived in now and worked endless nights ever since then as a waitress at the local diner about three blocks away.

The people at Meg's Diner became the girls' family. Meg, the owner, acted just like a mother to them and Dave, Meg's husband and cook, was like a second father. Sarah, another waitress, was Danni's best friend and the two acted like sisters. It was her suit that Danni borrowed now.

She shook the thoughts from her head and practiced a confident smile in the mirror before turning around and holding her arms out in a look-at-me gesture. Amanda smiled and gave an approving nod. Danni grabbed Sam from her, kissed her on the cheek, and then gave her back.

"I suspect I'll be out a bit late." she said. "Of course, Amanda, I'll pay you extra for your troubles."

"Really Danni there's no need."

"It's a school night. I'm lucky your mother allowed you out and I know she did because you two need the money. Don't worry. You'll be paid. All right, I'll see you later. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Danni."

Danni blew a kiss at her sister and walked out the door to her beat up, black Nissan. She drove quickly, afraid of being late, but tried not to do five miles over the speed limit for fear of a cop. The last thing she needed was a ticket that she couldn't afford to pay.

Danni tried to control the flip-flops her stomach was doing. She was extremely nervous. Her hands were sweaty and her heart pounded in her throat. She and her could-be future editor were to meet at a restaurant downtown.

Reda Haze was a prominent person in her profession. All of the big time authors had her as an editor and, with a little luck, she would fall in love with Danni's work and agree to take her on as a fledging writer. Danni had dreamed of becoming a writer ever since she was little and was attending college in pursuit of that dream. Even though she had to quit school, she could never bring herself to stop writing. It was only by happenchance that Meg had walked by Danni's laptop and read the piece she was working on. She told Danni how wonderful it was and immediately referenced her to Reda herself, the two having been college roommates.

She parked her car in the back, hoping Reda wouldn't notice the piece of junk she was forced to drive. After doing a once over in the mirror, she grabbed her portfolio, which was stuffed with poems and short stories and part of a book she was working on, and walked in, looking for the woman. She was in the back next to a window, one that overlooked the parking lot Danni had used. She tried hard not to blush. She knew Reda had watched her. She straightened her spine and walked with her head high, fully aware of the heads that followed her, male and female alike. She smiled as she neared Reda and extended her hand.

"Danielle Monroe I presume." Reda said formally. "It's great to meet you."

"Likewise Mrs. Haze."

"Actually, it's _Miss_ now and please, call me Reda." she corrected.

"If you insist and everyone calls me Danni."

Reda smiled. "If you insist." she echoed. She waved her hand at the chair opposite her. "Please, sit down." Danni obliged her. "Well, I must admit, I'm very excited about our meeting. Meg is one of my best friends and is normally a great judge of character. She has said a lot of good things about you Danni."

Danni couldn't resist a slight smile. "Yes, Meg has been close to my sister and I for some years now."

"I hear you work at her diner."

Danni wasn't sure if it was meant to be a question or not. Doubtless, Reda already knew the answer but she didn't know if she wanted her to confirm it or not. Danni nodded her head. "Yes, I began working there about four years ago."

A waiter walked up to the table. "Can I take your order ladies?"

Reda answered first. "Yes, I'd like a coffee and the number 3, sauce on the side, and can I get Parmesan cheese with that instead of American? Thank you."

Danni marveled at her. She was so sure of herself, so confident, and beautiful to boot. The woman was flawless. She had creamy white skin with the slightest dash of freckles on her nose. Her eyes were sapphire blue and her hair the reflection of gold and honey. It was evident she worked out, for her muscles rippled slightly under her skin as she moved and she had curves in all the right places. Danni wondered how she could be divorced.

"And you madam?" he moved on to her.

"Actually, I'll just have a glass of sweet tea and a Chef Salad."

"What type of dressing?"

"Uh…um…Ranch will be fine." she offered a smile.

He took their menus and went to deliver their orders to the chef.

"Now, where were we?" Reda said. She smiled again and Danni noticed that she had the most perfect smile. Her teeth were so white and completely straight.

"Um… I've been working at the diner for four years." Danni reminded her.

"Ah yes. There is one thing I need to ask you. You were going to college but got out the middle of your second year? Why is that exactly?"

Danni's green eyes stared hard into Reda's blue ones. Had Meg not told her? Would she have to tell this woman about that night? Anger swelled up in her and she forced herself to remain calm. As she watched the woman before her, she began to think her questions were more than innocent. That was ridiculous of course, but she suddenly wanted to end the interview, which seemed to become more of an interrogation.

The waiter returned with their drinks. "Your meals will be out momentarily." he advised them.

Reda nodded her head. "If you are uncomfortable answering, you of course do not have to. I just need to be sure that, if I do decide to take you on, you won't just quit on me. You see?"

"I assure you I'm not a quitter." Danni hesitated for a moment before continuing, trying to get a hold of her emotions. "About the time I started working for Meg, my parents were murdered. I have an eight year old sister that I have to provide for and I quit school so I could work and find a place for us to live and used my savings for school as a down payment on our…apartment."

"I see." Her eyes softened. "I'm…sorry for..."

"Don't worry about it." Danni held up her hand, effectively stopping her from continuing on with the awkward scene. She brought out her portfolio. "I brought this, incase you wanted to see some of my work." Reda held out her hand and Danni gave it to her.

The waiter returned with their food and Danni ate her salad and watched Reda as she read her work. She noticed that Reda was extremely expressive. Emotions ranging all over the map were shown explicitly in her blue eyes and on her pretty face. But even better was the fact that it was _Danni's_ work that created those emotions. Sadness. Disgust. Happiness. They were all a result of what she read and Danni smiled inwardly, eating a tomato.

At last, Reda put her work aside and began to eat. Danni waited patiently as the woman ate, trying to remain calm and collected, or at least _appear_ that way. She could hear her heart beating so loudly, she worried it would burst from her chest. Even worse, she worried that Reda might hear it, although it was a completely ridiculous thought.

Reda finished her last bit of meal and set her plate aside, folding her hands in front of her on the table, giving great thought about the woman in front of her. Danielle Monroe had great and promising talent. If she had been able to finish college, Reda suspected she would've been an even better writer. She had raw talent; she just needed some direction to make that talent even better. She looked about nineteen or twenty but Meg had told her that Danni was twenty-three. She suspected that if she let her hair loose and was in jeans and a t-shirt, she would look like a teenager. Reda smiled, this was the woman she had been looking for. She could barely hide her excitement.

"Well, Danni, I hope you'll have a lot of free days and nights because I think that, with you and me as a team, you'll be a great writer."

"Really?" Danni gave her a huge smile, unable to hide her exhilaration.

"Really. Welcome aboard." Reda gave her a slight smile, hiding her own enthusiasm.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you!"

The women were about to discuss her career opportunities when an evil feeling pulsated through Danni. She gasped and clutched her chest, the evil so overwhelming she thought she was going to be sick right there in front of Reda. She looked at Reda and was surprised to see she noticed it too, although it didn't make her sick. She looked at Danni.

"You can feel that?" she asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Danni asked, her hand covering her mouth.

"Something terrible. Something more evil than anyone can imagine." Reda answered in a whisper. She looked at the girl in front of her and tried to smile. "You are immune to him. You are one of us."

"What? What do you mean immune?"

"Can you not hear the whisper? It's in the back of your mind. He calls us to him. The women in this restaurant. The men. The children. Watch them leave."

As if on cue, chairs began to scrape the wood floor, pushing back from the table and the people were nearly running out of the building to whatever was calling them. Danni noted that their eyes were wide and unblinking, as if they were in a trance. She turned to Reda.

"Who is doing this?" she asked.

Reda just stared at her, unwilling to answer her question. She couldn't get Danni involved yet. She wasn't ready. She was too innocent. A great desire to wrap her arms around the woman and protect her from the evil just outside was overwhelming and she shook her head to get rid of it.

Danni stared at, her eyes tearing up. The evil feeling inside her began to beat at her mind, the whisper becoming louder. He called to her, demanded she walk to him, commanded her to leave Reda and join him. She slapped her hands to her ears, trying to get rid of the whisper but it continued and began to echo inside her very being. An image of Samantha fought its way into her mind and fear shot through her like an arrow.

"Oh God! Sam!" She bolted from the table and ran outside, ignoring the zombies under this evil thing's command and ran to her car, praying that Samantha was unscathed.

Reda watched her leave and watched her drive away from the window inside the restaurant. She watched the Nissan speed away and sighed.

"And so it begins. Your life, Danielle Monroe, is forever changed. Hurry to your sister. You'll come back." she said.

A man materialized beside her. Reda turned and smiled.

"Good evening Reda." he said.

"It isn't exactly great Mateo. Nikolai's evil has tainted this place. He is feeding in a blood orgy." she said.

"I know. What about the girl? I can see you hold great affection for her already and you barely know her."

"She is strong. And she sensed the evil. In fact, I thought she would be sick on me. It affected her greatly."

"She can be changed?"

"Yes. But I don't think she'll change willingly." Reda warned.

"She has to. We can't change her if she fights the process." he argued.

"She's been through a great deal Mateo. She told me about her parents' murder with a seemingly emotionless attitude-she was very matter-of-fact about it-but when I searched her mind the emotion was so overwhelming. I thought my heart would burst."

He stared at her. "Can she handle it?"

"She can. But she'll fight it. You'll have to get close to her. She has a little sister, Samantha. Use her to get close to Danielle. Samantha is her world."

He smirked. "Why don't you get close to her?"

"Believe me, I would if I thought I had a chance. Unfortunately, our little writer isn't a lesbian. I think you'll have better luck than I will."

"What a great shame for you." Mateo teased.

"Yes. I think so. She's beautiful and our blood hasn't even touched her yet." she sighed. Danni would be on her mind for many nights.

"We should go purge this street from the evil that infests it." Mateo said.

"Yes." Reda sounded distracted and tired at the same time.

The two materialized onto the street outside and killed the vampire that fed from its victims, incinerating the heart so that it could not rise again, and then transformed into ravens and flew off. The thrill of flying overtook them as they soared through the air to their destination.

Danni drove fast, not caring about the speed limit or any cops. If that thing had got to Sam, she didn't know what she would do. Silent tears streamed down her face, tears that hadn't shown themselves in almost four years. She was so used to being the strong one, the one that had to keep things together. If Sam was gone…

She parked the car and ran into the apartment without even turning the car off. She left the door wide open and sprinted for the door.

"Amanda! Sam!" she screamed once she pushed the wooden door open. "Amanda! Samantha!"

Amanda walked to her from the kitchen. "Danni? What's wrong? You look so pale."

"Never mind that now. Where is Sam?" she asked, desperation heavy in her voice.

"I put her to bed almost two hours ago. It's almost eleven o'clock." Amanda said.

Danni ran past her and into Sam's bedroom. She could see her sister sleeping under the blankets, her butterfly nightlight shining, making a halo around her golden hair. Sam, her little angel, was safe. Sam wiggled in her sleep, aware of another presence in the room but unwilling to awaken from her sleep. Danni gave an audible sigh and shut the door quietly, cursing herself for almost waking the sleeping girl. She walked back into the living room with Amanda.

"Did you get the job?" the teenager asked.

"I'm not sure." Danni replied.

"What happened?"

"Well, she said I did. But, something happened tonight Amanda. Something I can't explain and it scared the hell out of me. I just don't know." She shook her head.

Amanda grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it. "Whatever it was, it's gone now." She let her hand fall. "I should be getting home."

"NO! No, stay the night. I'll take you to school in the morning. I can't let you go out there. Something evil is working its way around the streets. Just trust me, please. I'll call your mother and explain everything. You can have my room tonight and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Well, if you insist. But you might want to turn your car off. Especially if you're going to take me to school tomorrow."

Danni laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I have some large t-shirts in the second drawer if you want one to sleep in."

"Thank you. Goodnight Danni."

"Sleep well Amanda."

Danni watched her disappear into her room and then grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet. It was most certainly a strange night. She picked up her phone and dialed Amanda's phone number. The answering machine picked up. Unsatisfied but seeing no choice, Danni left a message for her mother, explaining that she thought it would be better if Amanda stayed the night since it was so late and that she'd take the girl to her school in the morning before going to work. She hung up the phone and stared out her window. She would have to go back out there whether she wanted to or not. The thought sent a chill up her spine but she swallowed her fear.

Slowly, she turned the doorknob and walked outside to her running car. She was cautious, searching the street around her, making sure that thing hadn't followed her home but that menacing feeling did not overtake her again and she relaxed as much as she could. The sky was dark and cloudy. She couldn't see any stars and she had the suspicious feeling she was being watched.

She sat in the car long enough to turn it off and take the keys out of the ignition before succumbing to the impulse of hurrying back into the shelter of her apartment. That feeling of being watched just wouldn't disappear. The wind picked up and blew her hair all around her face. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled up and stood on end and a cold feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. For no real reason at all, she decided to look up on her roof. There she saw two ravens, watching her. It surprised her to see them because they didn't make a sound and she was pretty sure ravens weren't native to her little Texas town. She stared at them for a long moment before finally heading back in and locking the door behind her.

She walked over to the couch, leaving a lamp on incase Sam were to wake up from a nightmare, and curled up on the couch in the fetal position, silent tears slipping down her face. As she lay her head down on her pillow, a sudden fear gripped her and she trembled from the sheer force of it. The tears came faster and it was getting harder to control her sobs as the emotions came out in a storm and she began to feel completely small and feeble, like there was something larger going on than anyone ever knew and somehow, she and Sam were about to be caught in the middle and that only added to make her feel incoherent and unimportant. But just as quickly as it came, the storm that was raging ebbed and then disappeared all together, a warmth touching her mind and sending her to sleep. It was the first time in almost four years that she was able to fall completely asleep, and dream good dreams. She slept soundly, not noticing the raven perched on her window sleep, watching her slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danni awoke the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon. Oh God, what time was it? She had to take Amanda to school. Worse yet, she was late for work and she didn't even know _where_ she was supposed to go to work. An image of her running out on Reda entered her mind and dread overtook her. She probably didn't have a writing career after that.

She took a shower and put on her diner uniform, figuring a job was a job and she couldn't be picky. She still had bills to pay, still had a sister to take care of. Her own aspirations would just have to come later, even if they would help out better.

She walked into the kitchen and the hunger hit her like a wave. She smiled and sat at the table.

"Do you normally cook breakfast Amanda?" she asked the girl as she served a stack of pancakes and some juice.

"Sometimes. If I get up early. But you seemed so upset last night, I didn't want to wake you. And I was hungry." she laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I was. But I'm much better now." Danni didn't want to dwell on that. As far as she was concerned, it was all just a bad dream. "I'll take you to school when we finish." She looked at Samantha. "And how did you sleep last night Sam?"

"It was good. I had a dream about a big black bird." the girl answered, shoving two big bites of food in her mouth.

Danni looked at her. "A big black bird?"

"Yeah. I dreamed it was circling over me and that it carried me. I got to ride on its back." Sam moved the fork through the air like an airplane and smiled.

"Where did this bird take you? Were you scared?"

"No. I wasn't scared and I don't know where we were going. We were just flying." she said, losing interest.

Danni took a sip of juice. "Sounds like a pretty awesome dream little one."

Amanda sat next to Samantha and stoked her hair. "Sounds like this bird was a protector or a guardian of some sort." she said. She had noticed the distress in Danni's questions and hoped to put her mind at ease.

"You're probably right. Well, we'd better get going. Samantha, put you dishes away and then get you books and get in the car. We'll drop Amanda off first and then you."

"Ok!"

Amanda looked at Danni. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem…you know what, never mind. It's probably just me." They heard the front door open and close. "Guess that means it's time to go."

"Guess so." Danni pulled her keys out. "Come on."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay over last night." Amanda said.

"Have you forgotten? I didn't _allow_ you, I made you." Danni reminded her, her thoughts still on last night.

"Well, yes, but still, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome I suppose."

It took fifteen minutes to drop both girls off at their schools and Danielle headed to the diner. There was no way she could still have any chance with Reda and her writing career, although, she wasn't so sure she wanted it anymore. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before and Reda seemed calm, too calm. It gave Danni the sneaky suspicion that she dealt with…_that_…all the time.

She parked her Nissan in the employee's parking spot and headed inside, steeling herself to face another long and hard day on her feet.

The second she opened the door, she could smell Dave's bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan and it brought a smile to her face, despite the unease still weighing heavy in her mind.

Meg saw her and her brows furrowed. "Danni, what are you doing here? Didn't you have that meeting with Reda last night?"

"Nice to see you too Meg. Yes, I had the meeting but it…something happened and I'm not sure if I got the job or not."

Meg smiled. "I'm sure you did. She left a message on my machine. You got the job Danni. Go home. Go write. And if you really want to-though I don't think you ever will-there will always be a job for you here."

Danni looked into the old woman's kind eyes and smiled. "Thank you Meg." She hugged her and then walked back into the kitchen to give Dave a hug.

Sarah was waiting for her at the door. Tear made her eyes shine and a sad smile lightened her face. "You remember me now, you here? I want a book dedicated to me." she said, her voice cracking as she tried to keep her tears from spilling over.

Danni hugged her hard, her own tears streaming down her face. "I promise." she whispered. "I could never forget you."

The two stepped away from each other and smiled one more time. Danni sighed and, with a final goodbye, walked out of the diner and got back into her Nissan. As she was unlocking her door, a strong hand grabbed hold of her arm and another covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Not a word missy." a voice whispered in her ear.

Danni nodded in affirmation, new tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Get in the car, let me in the back. If you don't, I'll shoot you. Understand?"

She nodded again.

Danni did as she was told and let the man into her backseat. She resisted the urge to look into the rearview mirror and see the face of her kidnapper.

"Now," he said, "do you know how to get to the airport?"

"The airport? That at least an hour away from here." Danni answered, confused.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go there."

"My sister. Please, my sister…" She tried to keep the panic and desperation hidden from her voice.

"The arrangements have already been made."

"Arrangements?"

"You called the school and asked that she be released to my employer. You and he have been good friends since you were young and you two are going to move in with him. Samantha will have the best tutors money can afford." he explained. "Now drive."

Danni reversed out of the parking lot and headed out of town. "Who is your employer? Why are you doing this?"

The man sighed. "Look lady, I get paid good money to pick you up and that's all. I don't get paid for answering your stupid questions. Now drive."

"The name of your employer?" she implored again.

"Lady, I'm a lowlife, but I'm not stupid. Drive. One more word out of you and I'll start putting a bullet in you. In the non-vital parts of you."

Danni gasped and her grip on the steering wheel became rock hard but she drove anyway.

It took two and half hours to get to the airport once they got through traffic. He pushed her forward, keeping the gun concealed. She held out hope that security would stop them, that they'd catch the gun, but he had an answer for that too.

When the guard pulled him to the side, he showed a badge and was allowed to walk though with the gun concealed.

"What did you show him?" she asked.

"Fake police badge. You're a criminal." he answered.

"Fantastic."

They rode first class on an international flight to Japan. Once they reached the airport, a limousine was waiting for them.

"Get in." he said.

She did as she was told and, once the door closed, he hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

When Danni next awoke, she was in the back of an old car in front of some apartments. Her head was pounding and bile rose in her throat. A woman exited the apartments and opened the door to let Danni and the man out. Before she had a chance to do anything, the man had the gun at her back.

"Don't try anything girlie." he warned.

Danni nodded and walked, following the woman into the apartments.

They walked up two flights of stairs before entering one. Once inside, the man yanked her by the arm, making sure she was facing him.

"You will stay here." he said.

Danni stared at him, hardly believing what she was hearing. "In the apartment?" she asked. "By myself?"

"Well I'm not staying with you." he scoffed.

"I don't understand. I thought I was a prisoner."

"Consider this a very nice prison then, if you want. My employer will be here to speak with you after the sun sets."

"What about Sam? Where is she?"

"She's playing outside. Oh, but she can't see you yet. You'll see her later I suppose." He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. All I want is to collect my check. Now if you'll excuse me." He gave her a mocking bow and then left, being sure to lock the door behind him.

When she was sure he was gone, Danni explored the small apartment. It could suite one person well, maybe even two. It was already furnished with a couch, a television, toiletries, pots and pans and even a refrigerator. Food was inside the refrigerator and inside the pantry. There were two bedrooms with a joining bathroom, each one piled with blankets. There were dressers and a wardrobe in each one with clothes in them. One room held men's clothing and another held women's clothing. Danni gulped. Would there be a man sharing this apartment with her?

Danni tried to find a way to escape but it was impossible. Her capturer had left and locked her in and bars were put on all the windows, probably just for her. Seeing no other choice, she closed the door of the bedroom she assumed was intended for her, and went to sleep, praying for the best.

When the man opened the door to the apartment, it was completely dark. Without turning on a single light, he walked to the woman's bedroom, following the sound of her breathing and beating of her heart. He quietly opened the door, not wanting to frighten her. With his supernatural vision, he could see the young woman, Danielle Monroe, lying on the bed and by the sounds of her heavy breathing, knew she was sleeping. He flipped the light switch on, waking her up. As she stretched, she seemed completely unaware of her situation and the fabric across her chest tightened, drawing his gaze.

Danni opened her eyes and suddenly remembered everything. When she saw this man standing in the doorway, fear and panic shot through her like a bolt of lightning. He was tall, easily towering over her. His skin was pale-a reflection of the moon's light- and his hair was long, ending just below his shoulders, and jet-black with streaks of blue that shone in the light. His eyes were blue and shone cold like a sapphire. His body was strong and hard, his muscles rippling underneath his skin as he moved. He wore a simple plain white, button up shirt, leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned and black jeans with black shoes.

Danielle fought the urge to pull a blanket up to her chin. She forced herself to stare into his blue eyes but found herself disoriented. She shook her head and stood up, refusing to let him frighten her like a child, or at least, refused to let him see that he frightened her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where the hell is my sister?"

"Samantha is asleep. I don't believe you really want to wake her up. She had a very busy day and all." he answered in a bored voice.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Miss Monroe, you are not in a position to be asking and demanding things of me. Or haven't you noticed?"

Danielle blanched when he said her name. "What do you want with me?"

His mouth slowly turned into a smile and Danni shuddered and the coldness of it. "There is much we need to discuss." he said.

"'Discuss?' That holds a slightly civil tone." she spat.

"It does. Perhaps you will join me for supper?"

Danielle knew that was not a question. There was a look in his eye that told her clearly that should she refuse, he would force her. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good. Supper will be ready in half an hour. That should give you plenty of time to get dressed."

"Dressed?"

He nodded at the wardrobe. At the same time, the woman who led her to the apartment earlier walked into the room and stood next to the wardrobe.

"Katherine will help you get dressed. I'm afraid there is to be a party tonight and it is a bit of a formal affair." He studied her for a moment and then looked at the maid. "I think the black one would be best Katherine." He looked at her and smiled. "It should bring out her eyes."

"Yes sir."

He walked out, shutting the door silently behind him. The fear in Danni was gone and anger replaced it. Her hands bunched into fists at her side and she turned and stared at the maid.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" she asked, jabbing her finger at the door. "I will not get dressed for a party with freaks!"

Katherine looked at the door nervously and then walked to Danni. But Danni backed away from her, not letting the woman near her. "Please Miss. He'll expect you down there in thirty minutes."

"I don't give a damn what he expects! I want my sister and I want to go home. NOW!"

"Ma'am, we can't all get what we want. Now please, you want to go home, I don't want to get in trouble. Your request can't be fulfilled but mine can. Please." Katherine held up the black dress her master was talking about. "Just try it on."

Danni looked at her, suspicion clear in her green eyes but she knew Katherine was right. What point was there in fighting right now anyway? If there was going to be a party, then she could escape then while the master of the home was busy being a proper host to his guests. Of course, she was counting on him even being a host but she would come to that road if need be. With a heavy sigh, she walked toward the maid and held out her hands for the dress.

But Katherine spun her around and began taking her clothes off. Danni fought hard not to push at the woman's helping hands, although it made her feel uncomfortable. Who helped anyone like that anymore?

Once she was stripped down to her undergarments, Katherine helped her slip into the black satin dress. As much as she hated to admit it, she admired the dress. It was black as pitch, fitted around her middle, and puffed out only slightly, ending right above her knees. Katherine pulled out a black satin belt and tied it around her waist, adding a neat bow in the back.

The image in the mirror made Danielle gasp. Surely that beautiful woman wasn't her. Yes, she had always been beautiful but he was right about the dress making her eyes stand out. Without even wearing makeup, they shone as bright as emeralds. They seemed hypnotic, their beauty enticing and inviting. Her cheeks colored at her own reflection and that only added to her beauty. For some reason, she didn't look like a teenager; she didn't look like a girl. She looked like a woman, a grown woman, and her attractiveness only grew because of it.

"You look beautiful Miss." Katherine said, echoing her own thoughts.

"Thank you." She tore her gaze away from the mirror and looked at the maid. "Katherine right?" She nodded. "Thank you Katherine."

The girl gave a slight curtsy and then walked over to the dresser. "Let's put on some make up."

Danni sat down and allowed Katherine to apply powder to her face. "Sorry miss, but I'm not real experienced in putting on another's eye makeup." she apologized, handing the mascara and eyeliner to her.

"It's ok. I think I can manage. Which eye shadow would you suggest?"

"This black and grey. I'll make your eyes look smoky. You'll look gorgeous."

"If you say so."

Danni allowed her to put the eye shadow on and then she put on the rest. They finished her makeup with some blush and lipstick. Katherine then proceeded to put her hair up, nice and simple but pretty, adding some baby's breath for appeal. The woman then allowed Danni to choose between two pairs of shoes. Danni chose the black ones that tied up her leg and Katherine bent down to put them on her feet and then helped her stood.

"Excellent." the woman said, nodding her approval.

Danni looked at herself in the mirror once more and frowned.

"You do not approve? Katherine asked.

"It's not that. How did he know my size? How did he know what to get me? Everything is to my liking, everything fits me well. How is that possible?"

Katherine looked at her watch. "My master should be here any moment. Sit there, on the bed. Yes, you look lovely. I'll go inform him you're ready."

"But"

"Please, don't ask me any questions. I'll have no choice but to lie to you." She stared at Danielle for a moment longer and then gasped. "I nearly forgot!" she exclaimed. She headed back to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of perfume. "Here, let me spray some of this on." She squirted her neck and her wrists and then put a dab behind Danni's ears with her finger.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"No at all."

There was a slight knock at the door and for a moment, Danni felt her heart skip a beat. Her pulse began to race. She was scared again. Scared of him. Katherine stared at her.

"Don't be afraid Miss." she said kindly.

Danni held her head up. "I'm not."

Katherine flashed her a smile and opened the door for her master. Danni looked away from the door and out the window. She didn't want to see him. Didn't want to see what he looked like. But his image reflected off the window and she fought hard to calm herself. He was handsome, wearing a black suite that somehow just suited him. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon, showing off the fine line of his jaw, a line that most girls would fall for.

"Danielle, would you allow me to escort you downstairs?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

She stared at his hand through the window. He was looking at the back of her head. So he hadn't seen what she looked like yet. Part of her wanted to get a reaction out of him, a positive one, so that she might feel better about herself. She cursed that part of her.

"I'd rather you didn't." she replied icily, still not looking at him.

Katherine sighed, and walked to her. "Miss, it'd be best if you did. It'll be alright."

Danielle's back straightened but she stood and faced him. His blue eyes grew wide as he saw her and she blushed. He stared, really stared, and the heat that illuminated her cheeks only captivated him more. In a moment of dignity, she forced herself to stop her foolishness and pushed that heat away.

"Are you going to escort me or not?" she asked, trying to sound cold.

He regained his senses and smiled his cold smile. "Of course."

He held out his arm and she slipped hers through it, allowing him to lead her out of her prison apartment and down the stairs to the one of the first floor.

The walk down the stairs, with him next to her, suddenly made her feel important. There were no lights in the stairwell but he had candles mounted on the walls, the soft light dancing with shadows on her skin, illuminating her eyes.

Despite herself, she held her head high, loving the fact that she was beautiful and, though he had taken Samantha and herself, that she was the person he had chosen to steal, though the feeling made no sense to her. They seemed perfect next to each other, like the fairy story prince and princess. She came up to his shoulder but somehow, she felt protected that way. Protected by the person who put her and her sister in harm's way? Now she was sounding sick. What was the matter with her? She shook the thoughts from her head as he opened the door to his apartment. He led her into the dining room, sliding back the screen door.

Depression sunk in when she saw that it wasn't a "party", but rather a gathering of friends in fancy clothes. There was one other couple and two females. With only four other people, this man would be able to keep his attention on her and she wouldn't be able to slip away as she planned. _Damn it all!_ Danni gasped. Reda! Reda was there! The woman was looking away from her but Danni recognized her hair. It was still so beautiful.

The man beside her cleared his throat and the others looked at them. When they saw her, each one gasped, even Reda. Danni stared at Reda, confusion and hurt clear in her eyes and she fought back the tears that threatened to consume her. Reda gave her a little smile.

_Danni, may I still call you Danni, please, do not be afraid. None of us here will hurt you. I promise you_ said a voice in her mind. Danni recognized it as Reda's voice but it was unusual and she jumped.

The man looked down at her, a frown wrinkling his forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine."

Danni looked at each person and anger seared through her. She allowed that anger to show in her eyes, hoping that they would see she would fight for Samantha's freedom and her's. Her eyes found Reda's brown ones again and held them, hoping for some answer. But none was given and soon the man led her to a chair. He sat to her left, at the head of the table.

The moment he sat down, servants brought out food. Dishes with roasted duck, suckling pig, and tender roast beef were placed on the table along with vegetables and fruits of all kinds. A grumbling in her stomach told Danni that she was very hungry and she looked around, wondering if Samantha had eaten at all today.

"Samantha ate already." he assured her. "She was quite hungry around her supper time. Do you ever feed her?" he teased.

But Danni didn't catch the teasing tone and her she pointed her chin up. "Of course I do." she said.

He stared at her from the other side of his wine glass. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing. Eat your supper. The duck is delicious."

Danni looked around. "Is no one else eating?"

The other four people stared at him, surprise clear in their eyes.

"You didn't tell her?" Reda asked him.

Her kidnapper shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Jesus Christ! What did you do?" exclaimed the other male.

"Relax. I was getting there."

Reda stood and stared hard at him. "You took her, didn't you? You kidnapped her. The girl too?" The man didn't respond. Reda rolled her eyes. "No wonder she hates all of us."

Danni looked at her in surprise. She never said she hated them, just thought it. The woman sitting next to Reda grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Reda please-"

"I will have no part in this!" Reda told him, ignoring her friend.

"Reda, I'm about to explain everything."

"Did you use Tom?" When he didn't answer again, she laughed insanely. "You used that filth to bring her here. He must've used a gun, it's the only way he knows how to handle anything. He has no tact!"

"He's loyal and-"

"So is a dog! You want loyalty, buy a German Sheppard."

"That is enough!" he yelled. "So long as you are here, you are my guest. It's time you start acting like a guest."

"I'll walk out of here before you make another stupid move like that and I'll take Danielle _and_ Samantha with me!"

Everyone went silent. Danni's head was throbbing and she was finding it hard to keep up with the conversation.

"Reda," said the man who spoke earlier, "you can't do that."

Her kidnapper spoke. "Perhaps now, I should tell Danielle why I took her. Would you all, please, proceed to the parlor where we can continue this…discussion." Everyone rose but Reda sat back down, still glaring at him. "Reda, please." he said in a low voice. "You may not agree with how I got her here but she _is_ here now and you're the only one she knows."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Danni said.

Reda and the man looked at her and Reda looked back at him with soft, sad eyes. "You see? We've already lost her trust before we've gained it. You're so stupid." She got up and followed the others into the parlor.

Danni watched her leave and then looked at the man at her side. He too, was still sitting, rubbing the back of his head. She cocked her head to one side and she watched him. He knew he had done something wrong. He looked at her and put his hand down.

"Well, shall we be going then?" he said.

"Tell me what's going on? Why is Reda here? I met her for an-"

"An interview, yes. I know." He held out his hand and helped her stand. "I promise I'll tell you everything. But first, let's go into the parlor with the rest of our friends."

"'_Our_'? Look dude, there's no 'our'. You kidnapped me and my little sister. You can't expect me to be perfectly calm about this and act like…like…well, I don't know how you want me to act but I can promise you, I won't stand for it!" she said, practically spitting in his face.

He smiled. "Danielle, you're acting just like I'd expect you to. Believe me, you're doing nothing wrong. Even though you have no idea what's going on you've gotten dressed up and attempted to have a somewhat normal dinner with me and my companions. I thank you for that."

Danni's mouth hung open. What sort of kidnapper would act or talk like that. She caught herself though, and fell back on her icy reserve. "Well, it's not like I had much of a choice. You still have Sam captive somewhere and I was pretty sure you'd try to rip my arms off I refused. In fact, I'm still sure of it." she said.

He smiled and his right eyebrow rose up in a mocking tone. "Indeed." he said.

Danni sighed her frustration and stomped her foot. "Are we going or not?" she demanded.

He held out his arm and she slipped hers in it once again, allowing him to lead her into the parlor.

_What the hell is going on here?_ _Samantha, where are you?_


End file.
